DESCRIPTION: This core will provide advice on all self-report and interview measures across projects. It will ensure consistency in the use of these measures across projects. It will also provide a scoring service for all self-report measures and will provide reliability checks for all interview-based measures. Psychometric analyses of the self-report and interview-based instruments used throughout the Center will be performed by this core.